DC Comics
DC Comics is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. Background DC Comics, Inc. is an American comic book publisher. It is the publishing unit of DC Entertainment, a subsidy company of Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, which itself is owned by TimeWarner. DC Comics was founded in 1934 as National Allied Publications. DC Comics is one of the largest and most successful companies operating in American comic books and produces material featuring numerous well-known characters, including Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Hawkman, and Green Arrow. The fictional DC universe also features teams such as the Justice League, the Justice Society and the Teen Titans, as well as well-known villains such as the Joker, Lex Luthor, Catwoman, Darkseid, Ra's al Ghul, Deathstroke, Trickster, Sinestro, Bane and Brainiac. The company has also published non-DC Universe-related material, including Watchmen, V for Vendetta and many titles under their alternative imprints Vertigo and America's Best Comics. The initials "DC" came from the company's popular series Detective Comics, which featured Batman's debut and subsequently became part of the company's name. Originally in Manhattan at 432 Fourth Avenue, the DC Comics offices have been located at 480 and later 575 Lexington Avenue; 909 Third Avenue; 75 Rockefeller Plaza; 666 Fifth Avenue; and 1325 Avenue of the Americas. DC has its headquarters at 1700 Broadway, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, but it was announced in October 2013 that DC Entertainment would relocate its headquarters from New York to Burbank, California in 2015. Random House distributes DC Comics' books to the bookstore market, while Diamond Comic Distributors supplies the comics shop speciality market. DC Comics and its major, longtime competitor Marvel Comics (owned by The Walt Disney Company, TimeWarner's main rival, since 2009) together shared over 80% of the American comic book market in 2008. Related Characters/Objects * Starter Pack ** Batman *** Batmobile **** Batblaster **** Sonic Batray * 71209 Fun Pack ** Wonder Woman *** Invisible Jet **** Laser Shooter **** Torpedo Bomber * 71210 Fun Pack ** Cyborg *** Cyber-Guard **** Cyber-Wrecker **** Laser Robot Walker * 71229 Team Pack ** The Joker *** The Joker's Chopper **** Mischievous Missile Blaster **** Lock 'n' Laser Jet ** Harley Quinn *** Quinn Mobile **** Quinn Ultra Racer **** Missile Launcher * 71236 Fun Pack ** Superman *** Hover Pod **** Krypton Striker **** Super Stealth Pod * 71237 Fun Pack ** Aquaman *** Aqua Watercraft **** Seven Seas Speeder **** Trident of Fire * 71240 Fun Pack ** Bane *** Drill Driver **** Bane Dig 'n' Drill **** Bane Drill 'n' Blast Event Exclusive Giveaways * 71340 Polybag ** Supergirl * 71342 Polybag ** Green Arrow Non-Playable Characters * The Riddler * Two-Face * LexBot * DrillBot * Two-Face Henchman * Joker Henchman * Robin * Lex Luthor * Commissioner Gordon * Alfred Pennyworth * Perry White * Lois Lane * The Flash * Jimmy Olsen * General Zod * Brainiac * Maggie Sawyer * Shark Adventure World * Gotham City ** The Batcave ** Wayne Manor ** Arkham Asylum ** Wayne Tower ** Ace Chemicals ** Gotham Cathedral * Atlantis * Metropolis ** The Daily Planet ** LexCorp Levels * Painting the Town Black Trivia * DC Comics has the largest number of playable characters, totalling at ten. ** Ninjago has the second largest amount of playable characters, totalling at seven. * Wave 2 is the only Year 1 wave to not have any DC Comics characters. * DC Comics is the only franchise to have Polybags (Supergirl and Green Arrow). * DC Comics is the only franchise that has characters in both Year 1 and Year 2. * Whenever DC Comics characters react with other characters, they will mention the other character's name. ** The only characters outside of the DC Comics franchise that mention the other character's name is Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, B.A. Baracus, from The A-Team and Michael Knight from Knight Rider. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.19.25 AM.png Category:Franchises Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Wave 3 Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Companies Category:Comic Franchises Category:Company Franchises Category:DC Comics Franchises Category:TimeWarner Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Franchises Category:Starter Pack Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Wave 6